Solo una vez
by ninashark
Summary: -Rin Lo nombra agachando su mirada, cayendo rendido a sus pies. -¿Qué? Obtiene como respuesta del pelirrojo, lleno de curiosidad ante tanta conmoción. Se mantiene así, aprisionándolo.
1. Chapter 1

Si tuviera que elegir el mejor momento de su vida…

Diría que no era precisamente aquel.

-ah… más…

Y no era que no disfrutara de ello, en realidad era de lo más reconfortante, tener al chico que siempre amaría de aquella forma, sin duda era un increíble suceso.

-ngh…

Soltó Rin en ronroneo, clavando sus piernas a su espalda, empujándolo más fuerte, haciéndolo enloquecer y estremeciéndose a él mismo.

Sus cuerpos sudados y estremecidos, y en particular el de su compañero de sexo, danzando al vaivén de sus respiraciones tan agitadas.

Como siempre su mirada al techo, conteniendo el éxtasis y el profundo placer que recibía.

No podía pedir más, sería injusto…

Sobre todo al saber que no era por su causa, no era que él le diera ese placer.

Sino la imaginación tan lejana que Rin tenía hacia aquel chico delfín, al chico que odiaba a más no poder…

-más profundo… ah…

Ruega… Rin ruega por más placer, sonríe ladino y lleva sus manos hasta su rostro.

"Si tan solo fuese yo el que te provocara esto"

Lo acaricia como incontables veces, y se sumerge en sus dos hermosas orbes rubí.

-Rin… Muévete…

Quiere tratar de ser exigente, de que tan solo una vez su amigo haga caso a su petición, pero sabe que no ocurrirá.

Eso cree…

-Sou… Sousuke ahg…

Y entonces sus ojos se abren demás, al quedar impresionado. Rin lo mira directamente y lo empuja bruscamente para que ahora él sea el de abajo, sentándose cómodamente y saltando velozmente, hundiéndose en él.

Sin duda su mente esta en blanco…

Pero el disfruta, verlo así tan excitado… tan necesitado…

Y agradece que por primera vez hayan cambiado las cosas, aunque fuera en ese momento de locura y salvajez.

_-Rin_

_Lo llamaba mientras veía como éste soltaba lágrimas desesperado, golpeando fuertemente la pared._

_-ya no lo soporto… Sousuke… no lo soporto_

_Y no sabía que hacer… solo se le pudo ocurrió algo…_

_Egoísta quizás, pero que funcionaría para ambos…_

_Se acercó hasta su persona y sin pedir permiso lo beso vorazmente"_

Por supuesto hubo mucha exaltación, un fuerte golpe lo sentó al suelo y palabras de tremendo odio fueron escupidas a su cara…

Pero al final, terminó cediendo.

Porque Rin estaba tremendamente herido.

-ah… ah…

Se frota el pelirrojo en su pecho, no duda en lamer su torso y de paso complacer sus pezones que yacen hinchados de tanto morder.

-Rin

Susurra roncamente y éste se prende más…

Cuando ambos están al punto, cuando están hasta el borde de la lujuria, sabe bien que todo acabará y por primera vez, no quiere que eso pase.

Lo voltea locamente y lo embiste con dureza, tan profundo y demandante, queriendo partirlo en dos y así marcarlo cada vez más de él, de su esencia…

Queriéndolo hacer suyo aunque fuera solo una vez …

-¡Ah!

Grita Rin con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por sus finos labios y alcanzándolo con sus brazos para enterrar sus dedos en su espalda, lamiendo su cuello y mordiendo su hombro.

-Rin…

Lo nombra de nuevo, entre cortado y sumamente excitado de tal mordida…

Todo pasará…

-Sousuke~

Y es cuando ve destellos a su alrededor…

Por primera vez…

No fue "Haru"

…

Y es como siente alivio…

De que tan solo una vez…

Pueda despertar con el cuerpo de su amor recostado en su regazo y poder creer en un mañana.


	2. Vale la pena intentar

-Rin

Lo llama en susurro, mientras un rayo de luz se escapa por las cortinas de su ventana.

El chico tiburón aún yace dormido, tranquilo y pasivo, su cuerpo sube y baja, observa entonces su espalda tan sensual, la sabana a penas cubriendo sus caderas.

El cuerpo de Rin era sumamente atractivo, de eso no había duda.

-me la pones difícil… Rin

Insistió acercando sus labios para lamer su oreja provocativamente

-mgh…

Logra sacar de Rin, quien se voltea para pegarse más a su cuerpo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Sousuke… calla, quiero dormir

Su voz es seria y calmada, sin aires de furia o impresión que soltaba seguido que amanecían así.

Suelta un suspiro y se resigna, mira el techo de su habitación.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirían así?

No era como si odiase su situación, era más una bendición si tenía que ser sincero. Pero quizás quería algo más…

Tener el cuerpo de Rin, no era suficiente y no era que odiara sus gemidos y su cuerpo tan lascivo que respondía a sus caricias, era más bien…

Que no rechazaba la idea de que fueran algo más, después de todo el sexo sin amor, es solo un acto de animales…

Y el lo hacía con amor pero…

Rin no.

Y definitivamente no creía en las oportunidades porque si hubiera… otro cuento sería con ellos dos.

…

-ne Sousuke, mañana pasare a tu habitación… por lo de la tarea

Rin rasca su nuca mientras ve hacia otro lado, sabe a lo que se refiere, así que sirve un bocado de aquella pasta de se encontraba comiendo en la hora del almuerzo.

-tarea ¿eh?

Responde una vez pasado el alimento, poniéndolo nervioso, porque es divertido, sumamente divertido ver a Rin enrojecer de vergüenza y verlo enojar.

-cállate, para estudiar obviamente

Apoya su muñeca en su mentón, admirando el explosivo reaccionar de su amor, en verdad que está perdidamente enamorado…

¿Debería intentar?

-lo sé

…

Y la noche se acerca y como de costumbre Rin llega puntual, entonces piensa hacerlo…

Ambos sentados en su mesa, el entretenido con un libro que sacó de quien sabe dónde y el pelirrojo por su parte aparentando interés en la lectura de uno de sus libros de clase.

-Sousuke

Lo nombra por fin, a secas, queriendo ganar su atención.

A sabiendas de lo que quiere se limita en responder.

-Sousuke

Insiste Rin conteniendo su enfado que ahora estaba seguro crecería. Pero ese era su plan, y podía esperar numerosas respuestas por parte de aquel tiburón.

-Tsk

Ahora vería cual sería su reacción, si no le agradaba obviamente iría tras el y le daría lo que quería, porque así era, siempre cumpliría sus caprichos.

Porque solo él lo hacía.

Pero nada llega, cuando baja su libro y le echa un ojo, se entera de cómo el chico está fastidiado hojeando sus libretas, no le dice nada, se queda ahí todavía.

¿Podría ser?

No quiere hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-Sousuke

Es entonces como escucha claramente su nombre en suplicas, con algo de tristeza en su tono, entrando sin permiso a su cerebro.

Es el llamado que un emperador hace a su esclavo, el cual responde sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Yo…

Oye como intenta pedirle verbalmente a lo que se refería aquel encuentro.

-Hoy…

Baja su libro y clava profundamente su mirar en sus ojos, callado, quieto, cauteloso.

Rin parece que busca algo en el techo y a su vez intenta arrancarse sus cabellos de tanto pasar su mano por la cabeza.

¿Realmente era pedir demasiado?

Pero falla, el chico tiburón baja su mirada y aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

Resignado se acerca hasta él y levanta su mentón, buscando sus ojos y viendo como lagrimas escurrían de irritación e ira.

Sabe que está enojado consigo mismo.

Y antes de que éste quiera depositar un beso a sus labios, Rin lo detiene, queriendo no darse por vencido.

-Hoy quiero que durmamos solamente

Y queda enormemente estupefacto a tal petición, ¿No era sexo?

-¿Dormir?

Pregunta atónito y a su vez decepcionado, no pensó que eso pudiese ocurrir, se le fue de las manos…

Rin esquiva su mirada enrojeciendo sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, queriendo continuar

-quiero intentar… algo

No sabe como responder…

¿Intentar?

¿Acaso?...

Y como una orden, hace caso a la petición de su "Amo", acomoda su cama y lo invita a recostar, ambos se limitan a tomar sus lugares.

Rin siendo el primero y éste secundándolo para que una vez cumpliendo el cometido, el tiburón de ojos rubí lo tomara por sorpresa, acercándose a su torso y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Refugiándose de su pena y vergüenza.

Y no sabe qué hacer ni qué demonios es todo eso.

-Se siente bien

Rin se levanta de improvisto y lo alcanza hasta su rostro, besándolo desprevenidamente para después agacharse rápidamente y volver a esconderse en su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches

Sus ojos tiemblan, no estaba equivocado, por esa ocasión no estaba siendo un objeto, Rin…

Estaba siendo blando…

Y su corazón no duda en bombear con velocidad, no se esperaba nada de eso.

-Buenas noches

Lo abraza acercándolo más a él, posando su barbilla en la cabeza de éste, inhalando su aroma.

Había una posibilidad… y por muy mínima que fuera…

Porque esa noche, sería la primera noche en escuchar su respiración tan pasiva y al siguiente día despertarían juntos sin remordimientos…

Vale la pena intentar.


	3. Seria Relación

Pensar en tener una relación seria a esas alturas, era soñar demasiado lejos.

Pero quizás...

No sería imposible...

Y era bien sabido, por lo menos para Sousuke, quien extrañado estudiaba las reacciones que su intrépido amante hacía, mientras éste intentaba devorarlo en la cama.

Y es que cuando quería ser perseverante y hacer las cosas calmadas, Rin se aventaba con impaciencia, sin dejarlo hablar, solo enredando sus piernas a su cadera y besándolo por su propia cuenta.

Era como si Rin pensara que él olvidaría sus partes más sensibles y con urgencia se las recordaba. Ciertamente era placentero pero de igual manera, sentía que el chico se volvería loco.

Y no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo pero...

¿Acaso no estaba siendo inseguro?

-Rin

Lo nombró deteniéndolo en intento abrupto de su parte al querer arrancarle literalmente su camisa. Lo amaba pero ya tenía demasiadas camisas estropeadas por su culpa, pronto tendría que andar semidesnudo por la escuela.

-¿Qué?

Y en serio que se maldecía muy a sus adentros, intentar detener el cuerpo de Rin que ardía en deseos mientras éste sentado sobre su regazo frotaba su trasero en su parte intima, era el mayor pecado y más por el hermoso rostro sonrojado que portaba al arder de necesidad.

Se maldeciría por mucho tiempo.

-espera...

Detuvo su cuerpo al sujetar su barbilla, encontrándose con sus orbes rubíes que al instante se dilataron de la sorpresa de ser detenido.

Rin había hecho un gesto que jamás es su vida creyó presenciar.

Es decir...

Era difícil creer que se pondría triste al no ser correspondido.

Generalmente...

Eso no pasaba, y lo estaba poniendo ansioso...

¿Acaso estaba tan perdido como él?

-Tch...

Se quejó el pelirrojo levantándose de un salto. Sumamente irritado.

-¿Qué sucede no tienes ganas?

Molesto preguntó, mientras intentaba peinar sus cabellos desordenados, dándole la espalda.

Tentándolo a querer tomarlo por la cintura y tirárselo de una buena vez.

Agachó su rostro resignado, ya sería para otra ocasión

-No es eso

Pasó una mano por su frente intentando calmar sus impulsos, siendo observado por Rin, quien molesto soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Insistió irritado el joven tiburón. Pero nada se le ocurría para poder sacarse la duda del porque de su urgencia. Nada venía a su cabeza, se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a retirarse, no era un buen momento y sólo lo empeoraría más.

-¿Estás harto de mi?

Aquella pregunta...

Lo hizo parar en milésimas de segundo para girarse y encontrarlo con su mirada puesto en el.

Llena de...

Tristeza y frustración...

-dilo... Se directo, tu ya...

Quería saber bien de que iba todo eso

-¿Yo qué?

Y entonces vio como Rin esquivó su vista y mordió sus labios.

La curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo...

No se inmuto en moverse.

-ya... No...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo... El chico a punto de reventar de coraje al no poder expresarse.

Suspiró cansado y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

Había momentos en el que él también perdía la paciencia.

-Tsk... ¿YA NO ME DESEAS?

Gritó fuera de si, importándole poco lo insinuante que sonaba y el que lo haya gritado con todas sus fuerzas, pudiendo incluso ser escuchado por personas ajenas.

Pudo entonces agitar las miles de mariposas que su estomago poseía por culpa de él, sintiendo tremendas ganas de vomitar. Provocando que quisiera acercarse de inmediato a su persona, llegando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Agitado y sumamente entusiasta ante lo que pudiera suceder.

-No Rin no te deseo

Contestó haciéndolo estremecer y hundiéndose en su mirar que se perdía en la angustia e inquietud

-Es más que eso...

Lo tomó de los brazos, confundiendo sus sentidos.

Acarició aquella zona tan suave como la seda, sintiendo como se erizaba. Como sus manos lo electrificaban.

-Yo te amo

Susurró en su oreja, rozándola con sus labios. Atreviéndose a permanecer un rato así, frotando su mejilla con la suya y por consiguiente sintiendo el calor inminente de su rostro que estaba seguro ardía a más no poder.

-Ahora ya lo sabes

Perdiéndose en su mirar.

-Es más que solo sexo

Continuó aun sin obtener respuesta, inhalando fuertemente su aroma, desde aquella posición.

-¿Debo creerte?

La voz suave de Rin arrulló todos sus sentidos.

Rió entonces divertido, ese sería la primera vez que lo viera tan preocupado, su orgullo y ego golpearían el mismo cielo.

Estaba tan malditamente feliz.

-No hay nadie que pueda hacerme sentir como estúpido, ni que me haga perder la cordura como lo haces tú

Continúo pegando su rostro hacia aquel lugar sensible bajo sus orejas, lamiendo su cuello. Marcándolo, como sabía bien le gustaba, deslizando sus manos para adentrarlas traviesamente debajo de su camiseta. Obteniendo suspiros de excitación por su parte.

-Ni una persona a quien añore que me ame tanto como lo hago yo por ti

Y cuando se aleja para encontrarse con su rostro...

Al darse cuenta que volvió a caer en sus encantos, en las garras de un hermoso demonio.

Ríe de lo idiota que se siente.

-¿Y a quien crees que amo?... Estúpido

Pero no importa... No importa nada ya.

Baja sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las levanta, pegándolo más a él.

-no lo sé... Deberías ser mas especifico.

Y Rin lo rodea con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, para posar su frente sobre la suya, respirando agitado y retomando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Mirando con recelo sus labios que desea besar, pero que está seguro demorara algo para que eso ocurra.

-Demonios Rin... Solo puedo ser tuyo.

Y comienza ablandarse, porque ya no hay dudas, entiende el porque de todo ese desbarajuste. Y se siente malditamente bien, como un mismo orgasmo, no hay manera de que eso no sea la misma felicidad.

Y Rin se lo refuta clavando sus fieros dientes en su hombro, como acostumbra hacer, dejando escapar roncos gemidos.

-Entonces no me hagas dudar idiota

Sonando como si estuviese totalmente aliviado.

Continúa entonces su recorrido de caricias hacia su espalda y le demuestra lo bien informado que esta sobre él, recobrando el flujo de aquella relación.

Empujándolo de nueva cuenta a aquel colchón cómplice de sus actos indecorosos, y ahora...

Sexualmente amorosos.

Quizás aún no podían ser directos pero algo era seguro...

~Si era amor~

Y...

-No te atrevas a parar ¿Oíste?

Soltó Rin acercándolo hacia si mismo, debajo de él, frotando su rodilla en su sexo.

-ni loco

...Eran demasiado serios.


	4. Sólo te veo a ti

Estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podría quitarle la satisfacción de aquel momento.

El dulce sabor de la victoria, acompañado de una esencia placentera...

Es decir, lograr que Rin permaneciera a su lado aún cuando su amigo delfín estaba demasiado cerca...

Era un logro total, sin que nada estuviera a su favor y es como no puede evitar sonreír fieramente y enfrentar miradas con aquel pelinegro engreído, por supuesto obteniendo una mirada de confusión.

Y es normal, aquel chico ignora todo a su al rededor, siendo indiferente a lo que ocurrió y recalca sumamente orgulloso, antes cuando Rin lo amaba.

Porque las cosas eran distintas...

Y no debía preocuparse...

No debía ¿Cierto?

Posa una mano sobre sus caderas acercándolo a él y obtiene un quejido de sorpresa.

Lo mira totalmente molesto, porque sabe que ese no es un momento apropiado. No cuando el club Iwatobi y el suyo están en practicas conjuntas y debe actuar profesional.

Pero no le da mucha importancia, permanece pegado a sus espaldas, inhalando paulatinamente el fresco y dulce aroma que su tiburón expide.

-Sousuke

Escucha su nombre decir para ser detenido, pero a pesar de tratarse de su fiel siervo, lo ignora y continua con en recorrido de sus manos en su espalda y su bien formado trasero que añoraba poseer allí mismo.

-Tsk...

Se queja entonces el pelirrojo sin quitarse de allí y sabe muy bien que lo esta disfrutando, que solo son sus manos que lo pueden hacer sentir así.

El joven tiburón da la vuelta en microsegundos para encararlo y cuando cree que todo ha terminado debido a su rostro tan ardiente de enojo y vergüenza.

Se equivoca por primera vez al toparse con sus labios rosando su misma oreja

-aquí no Sousuke

Arrullando a sus oídos y sin que el lo quiera, despertando aquella parte intima de su cuerpo.

Rin es tan jodidamente sexy...

Suspirando de resignación...

Observando como la hermosa pieza se retira de él, llevándose toda su virilidad

La mañana parece eterna...

Y debe conformarse con saciar su sed observando a su amante.

Como instruye al equipo, como ejercita para salir a competir, como nada tan fiero como siempre para poder obtener una victoria...

Y todo cae deteniendo sus pensamientos, al observar como Rin no se aproxima precisamente a el para celebrar.

Como se olvida de algo muy importante.

…

Primeramente nunca debió bajar la guardia...

Y es que creer que solo había un rival a quien darle pelea ahora fácilmente discutible en esos momentos.

Porque el joven tiburón es ahora tan blando que parece, todos quieren estar a su lado, empezando primeramente por el club Iwatobi.

No solo era ese molesto delfín, al parecer debía tener cuidado con aquella orca que sonreía tan estúpidamente amable que lograba sacar sonrisas en su pareja.

Luego estaba ese pequeño pingüino que se le pegaba como una sanguijuela, invadiendo su propio espacio intimo que tanto tiempo le tomo poseer...

Sin dejar atrás el chico mariposa que no detenía sus comentarios que lo entretenían por completo.

Maldición, todos ellos juntos eran una tremendo caos para sus ardientes celos.

Daban por hecho que el no estaba a su altura

Y cuando creyó que eso ya era lo suficiente, mejor no hubiese visto lo peor...

Como al intenso de Momotaro siendo inmensamente insinuante con sus roces y empujones que quería hacer ver axidentales mientras pedía consejos absurdos.

Luego hasta Nitori con sus adulaciones cotidianas representaba un enemigo mas...

Ah...

Ya había pasado por eso, se suponía que en su posición nada de eso debía ocurrir.

No cuando hasta había tocado él mismo alma del chico.

No cuando se había cerciorado de ser el único que lo llenara.

Y ahora estupideces lo ponían así.

Eso no era justo.

Debe permanecer calmado.

"Cálmate"

Cierra sus ojos para concentrar su ira.

Intenta en su mente ir a un lugar donde sean solo los dos...

Y mientras lo hace sonidos de fondo lo comienzan a intranquilizar.

Todos están al tanto de su amante.

-Rin-chan

-rinrin

-Rin-san

-Rin-sempai

-Rin

Parece un coro dedicado a su nombre.

Agobiado rompe de puro coraje con aquel ambiente, importándole poco el tomar su mano y sacarlo de allí de un jalón para llevarlo muy lejos, por lo menos hasta los vestíbulos.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Sousuke?!

Obteniendo un reproche de su inadecuado acto.

-no me gusta que otros se te acerquen

Es directo y rudo como siempre, él a su diferencia no puede ser blando y ya tuvo suficiente.

Sus respiraciones son aceleradas, quiere tranquilizarse pero no puede y de nuevo quiere saber que es todo ello.

Porque estaba pareciendo un síndrome de obsesión a Rin y era demasiado doloroso, demasiado perturbador.

-ridículo

Recibe una risa de su parte, al parecer divertido por todo ese alboroto.

Su enfado crece al verlo así, empujándolo hasta toparlo contra la pared, intentando mostrar lo serio que es al respecto.

Teniendo una pequeña lucha de miradas

Pero todo es en vano

-Rin

Lo nombra agachando su mirada, cayendo rendido a sus pies.

-¿Qué?

Obtiene como respuesta del pelirrojo, lleno de curiosidad ante tanta conmoción.

Se mantiene así, aprisionándolo.

-Rin

Insiste, confundiéndolo aun más.

Pero no se aleja al contrario se pega a él hasta tenerlo cuerpo a cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-me impresiona cuan celoso me pones con solo oír tu nombre de otras personas que no sean yo.

Y en serio que esta furioso con el mismo, pero es inevitable, suponía entonces nunca seria el único en su vida con tanta gente que este tras él.

Si algo ocurría con ellos dos, rin tenia mas opciones para escoger y el...

Él solo lo tenía a Rin...

Bastante triste.

-tonto

Escucha decir por parte de su amado, provocando que levantara su mirada y lo observara con mucha atención.

-di mi nombre

Suelta el chico, mirándolo fijamente, tranquilo y sereno

-Rin

Hace caso a su petición y lo mira con intriga.

El chico tiene sus ojos en él, no le responde solo permanece con su vista puesta solo en él.

-¿Vez...?

Siente como la mano de él toma su mentón, observando con detalle como Rin comienza a ruborizarse al acercarse por su propia cuenta al suyo

-Sólo te veo a ti

Finaliza el pelirrojo acercándose hasta sus labios para robarle un suave y dulce beso.

De esos que solo el puede ofrecerle.

Uno largo donde incluso pueden cerrar sus ojos y llevarse por el momento y cuando los abren, creer que todo eso es un sueño.

-¿Entiendes?

Pregunta Rin avergonzado mientras esquiva su mirada a otro lado.

Provocando que por puro instinto se acercara de nuevo para ser el quien lo callara con un beso más pasional, de esos que le encantaban probar, con sus lenguas danzantes de deseo y necesidad, esos besos que hasta rin lo tomaba de su nuca y lo empujaba más para profundizar.

De esos por los que quedaban sin aliento e incluso lograba tener a sus pies a su amado tiburón.

-te amo rin

Señala para poder recordarle aquel hecho, para que no lo olvide, para que también el lo tenga presente.

Por supuesto provocando que su pareja se vuelva loco de los nervios y vergüenza.

Y sabe que el aún no le responderá tan directo como él lo era, así que opta por alejarse para darle aliento.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil y su cuerpo agitado de tanta felicidad que no cabe en el.

Su rostro no para de esbozar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción.

Es que dos victorias en un día son un record y el es todo un campeón orgulloso y cuyo ego es indiscutible.

-lo siento... Me deje llevar, tienes que volver

Le señala sumamente recuperado, con sus energías a desbordar, su mente limpia y con la cordura bien puesta.

Siendo respondido con un chasquido de lengua por parte de rin, quien a su diferencia esta enojado.

-¿Cómo piensas que yo estoy bien?

Le pregunta irritado, y ahora lo confunde, solo puede alzar su ceja de pura intriga, enfadándolo todavía más.

-Tch... Yo...

Y vuelve a tronar su lengua de desespero, entonces se fija detenidamente en él...

Oh...

Sonríe ladino, ya eran tres victorias.

Contando aquella reacción que provoco que Rin se descontrolara por completo y lo observara con necesidad a ser atendido en ese mismo instante pues estaba más que encendido.

-entiendo

Responde contento, acortando las distancias y sabiendo que hacer al respecto.

Riendo de mera felicidad.

-¿De qué estas tan contento tonto?

Siendo regañado por su mismo amante que no paraba de sonrojarse ante tanta vergüenza.

-de nada

Le responde riendo más alegre, sujetando sus caderas, acercándose hasta su cuello para poder morder su oreja. Levantando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas para sujetarlo en las suyas y dando inicio a su bien merecido premio.

"Sólo te veo a ti"

Ah... Y está seguro que no saldrán de ahí por lo menos por varias horas.

Hasta fundirse bien en el.

Hasta que se le pasara su felicidad que ahora decidía eterna.


	5. Sin límites

-¿Realmente esta bien?

Preguntan a sus espaldas, sonríe conmovido y gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con su amante, mirándolo preocupado.

-ya te dije que si

Aunque no puede ser cierto, después de todo nunca creería que aquello fuera real. Que Sousuke no pudiera nadar nunca mas junto a el y se sentía realmente mal.

-Hey si que dejaste huella

Levanta su mirada y su sangre sube en seguida al toparse con el hombro de Sousuke, aquel que muerde y besa cuando ambos consuman su amor.

-no estaría así si me hubieses dicho antes lo de tu lesión

Esquiva sus ojos acusadores y se hunde en el suelo de aquella habitación.

Yamasaki gesticula una sonrisa y decide continuar guardando sus cosas, las vacaciones no serán largas, así que debe aprovechar para irse con su familia.

Para descansar y sentir el alivio en su cuerpo, de tener una buena vida como aquella. Por tener a Rin consigo por lo menos hasta que se graduaran, pues bien sabe que en algún momento deberán despedirse.

Rin no sentiría mucho dolor, el es independiente y no necesita de otros para lograr sus objetivos, para un futuro seguro esta su querido rival delfín quien sabe sobrellevar las aguas en terreno fiero como el de su tiburón.

Estaría en buenas manos, en un lugar donde por desgracia no podía compartir con él.

...

-Sousuke

Rin lo nombra, preocupado, hay algo que esta mal, algo que no definen que es.

Sera quizás un obstáculo, porque ambos son orgullosos y al menos por parte de Sousuke no tiene más que decir, no atara a Rin consigo, lo ama demasiado pero no arruinaría el éxito de su carrera, porque para el siempre estaría en primer lugar las prioridades del pelirrojo.

Por otro lado...

Esa es la parte que rin odia, personalmente no se lo diría...

Era demasiado vergonzoso, mas que decirle el "te amo" que nunca llega mientras hacen el amor.

Comienza a creer que Sousuke lo quiere lejos de el.

-Tch

Chasquea su lengua como tantas veces lo hace, cuando no es comprendido, cuando tiene que ser claro pues parece que hay demasiada lentitud.

-saludare a mis padres de tu parte, siempre me preguntan por ti

Y el yamasaki actúa normal...

Aprieta sus puños y muerde sus labios con fuerza, allí a sus espalas esta la persona que quiere...

Actuando como si nada en un futuro que se suponía decidirían eterno.

- tu has lo mismo con Gou y tu mamá

Termina por cerrar su maleta y dispone dirigirse a la salida, así...

...

Sin decir más.

-¡Sousuke!

Lo único que se escucha en dicha habitación es el gran golpe que su mochila da al ser soltada de improvisto, sin dejar atrás el ser empujado abruptamente hacia la pared.

Con un Rin demasiado eufórico y descontrolado, sujetándolo de su camisa y presionando sus dientes como si fuese a romper su propia dentadura, temblando su mirada mientras intenta contener sus fuertes ganas de llorar.

No entiende...

-¿así nada más? ¿No vas a decirme otra cosa?

Su respiración acelera, su pieza se eriza al completo.

Tener así a rin, lo confunde.

Y sin pedir permiso su corazón da un vuelco, Rin recarga su frente en su torso e inhala para controlarse.

-¿no me quieres más junto a ti?

El cuerpo del pelirrojo tiembla y su mano se suelta poco a poco, logrando sentir su desconsuelo y sin podérselo creer lo empuja un poco para verlo bien, para encontrarse con aquellas llameantes orbes que lo observan hundidas de tristeza.

-Rin...

No sabe que decir, tenerlo de esa manera tan blanda aún cuando no están en contacto íntimo.

Traga aquel nudo seco que su garganta acumula por la semejante sorpresa y solo le queda por sujetarlo de sus brazos. De rodearlo por completo y abrazarlo sin permitirle escabullirse, se aferra como si aquel fuera el último momento.

Respira fuertemente su cabello y acaricia su espalda dando masajes de consuelo.

Quiere muchas cosas, tantas...

Entre ellas, poseer un cuerpo saludable, sano, porque las cosas serian diferentes, solo así...

Permanecerían juntos.

-Rin te amo

No tiene más para decir, no hay palabras que logren ajustarse al momento, y no quiere llorar, el no es así, quizás estar tan unido a rin lo haya afectado hasta ese punto.

-¿Por qué?

El tiburón reúne fuerzas y se aparta de inmediato, eufórico, desatando la cólera que apenas reúne por tener a un chico así como su pareja.

-¡¿Por qué no me dices que no quieres que nos separemos?! ¡¿Por qué no te opones?!

Y todo se torna en una atmosfera poco habitable. De esas que es imposible que alguien los interrumpa, donde rin es el quien lleva las de ganar como era siempre.

Sousuke agacha su mirada y no puede evitar reír de lo divertido que encuentra todo eso, de la maldita felicidad que siente al tener así a su amante.

...

De ver...

Que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Y no le queda otra más que acercársele y besarlo sin pedir su permiso, confundiéndolo y enojándolo todavía más al no entenderlo.

Bastan al menos unos cuantos segundos después para que Rin caiga y se deje llevar a su instinto peligroso de querer comérselo aunque solo fuera a besos.

-Rin...

Lo llama a penas entre respiros y el solo responde gruñendo, levantándole su playera para intentar quitársela con mucho esfuerzo.

...

Son por lo menos las 10 de la mañana, ya debían estar afuera, debían estar en sus casas y dejar todo eso.

Tener sexo a esas horas es lo más arriesgado que pueden hacer a esas alturas.

Es peligroso.

Pero no es como si les importara.

Allí en la cama del pelirrojo, nada es mejor que excitarse con carisias y besos.

Y es demasiado tonto que hayan caído a semejante acción aunque no tan increíble si contaban las innumerables veces que lo hacen.

Siempre siendo tan arriesgados, sabiéndolo así Rin sonríe de lo glorioso que ha sido estar en dichas situaciones con Sousuke, porque eso le gusta, le fascina, ambos saben que la adrenalina solo se consigue así, que el caerá redondo si este lo hace conseguirla.

Lame su cuello mientras éste lo conforta besando su torso desnudo.

...

Es más fácil mandar a bolar su camiseta que la de Sousuke la cual debe quitársela el mismo, al contrario de él, queda al desnudo por completo pues es acorralado con el gran cuerpo de su amante que yace encima, apoyando su peso en el colchón,así no puede despojarle sus ropas.

Los ritmos ya están determinados, el más grande los tiene bien grabados.

Siendo así es el primero en aterrizar en el por qué de las cosas antes de caer en el deseo indecoroso.

Observando respirar agitadamente a su amante, quien lo mira sumamente entusiasmado, y el solo puede acercarse hasta la zona más sensible.

...

-no...

Sabiendo que hace mal...

-Sousuke, no las muerdas...agh

Si se dedica solo a lamer y morder sus tetillas, sabe que todo terminara, pero es que no puede hacer otra cosa, aunque no lo crean esta al pendiente del peligro.

-o-oye… Ba-basta...

Rin se queja, su cuerpo se arquea, y sus pezones se hinchan del contacto tan libido, intenta detenerlo empujando desde su cabeza pero sus fuerzas no son suficientes ante la insistencia del yamasaki que es constante en aquella actividad, tan laboriosa y bien realizada.

Lamer, morder y succionar son los tres pasos para endurecer a su amante y llevarlo al éxtasis.

-no... Sou...suke… Ahh... No me quiero venir... Solo así agh

Lo ignora y frota aquella zona como si su vida lo dependiera, besa y muerde aquellos botones que a su parecer ya están más que rojos.

-quiero estar contigo rin, no aguantaría estar ni un segundo sin ti

Habla a penas y pudiendo, una vez que Rin se encuentra en un punto culmine, donde se esfuerza por verlo pues su vista se nubla y su respiración aumenta cada vez más.

-quiero tenerte para mi siempre, no compartirte, si pudiera incluso te secuestraría y encerraría conmigo

Frota su tetilla izquierda con su mano dándose un espacio considerable donde puede verlo bien, la derecha ya esta más que servida y sabe que no faltara mucho para el final. Deleitándose con escuchar los gemidos y espasmos que rin le ofrece.

Cierra sus ojos con gran regocijo y...

-quiero nadar junto a ti

Y suelta lo que su pecho cargara para siempre.

...

¿Eso era lo que quería no?

Acerca sus labios una vez más a esa parte y termina de una vez por todas, logrando que Rin gritara extasiado para después hacerlo llegar al orgasmo y manchar los cuerpos de ambos con su fluido.

Pasando sus manos lentamente por su pieza, limpiándolo de aquel rastro, arreglando el ruin que ha hecho de el, tomando los clínex que tiene cerca para terminar su cometido.

El pelirrojo intenta controlar su respiración y el lo ayuda, lo sostiene desde sus axilas y lo acerca hasta él para abrazarlo.

Se dejar hacer, allí pegado al pecho de Sousuke, por primera vez piensa en una triste y devastadora despedida.

¿Eso era lo que les quedaba?

El de ojos turquesa se levanta y da por terminado todo, se coloca su playera y recoge su mochila para disponerse a ir, las cosas no marcharan bien si se queda.

* * *

-te amo

* * *

Sus pasos frenan en seco, el sonido del movimiento del colchón donde yace Rin que ahora parece se levanta lo alarma y solo atina en cerrar de nueva cuenta la perilla de aquella puerta que ahora impediría se abriera.

El ambiente es tan extraño hasta el punto sorpresivamente acogedor.

Aquel tiburón le ha regalado el mejor obsequio que siempre espero tener.

El te amo que pensó jamás escucharía de su parte.

-por eso, no tengo idea de que hacer si no estas a mi lado

Y quiere creer que eso es real, que no es un sueño, así que voltea para encararlo y lo encuentra en un mar de lagrimas, sin contenerlas como siempre hace, mirándolo como un niño pequeño que jamás vera a su amigo...

A su verdadero amor...

...

-¿Qué hago con este amor, Sousuke?

Realmente…

Nada importa.

No es el hecho de ya no ver a un amigo...

Y son miles, tal ves millones las imágenes que vienen a su memoria, las que comparte con Rin, desde el primer momento...

-Rin

Ah...

Y todo se puede ir al mismo demonio...

Todo.

Se acerca de nueva cuenta y sostiene su mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

...

...

A Rin poco le importa estar sin ropas, poco le importa actuar como un estúpido romántico y poco le importa tener su orgullo y dignidad hasta por los suelos, esos sentimientos no existen cuando esta con el, serian infames si se llegaran a presentar.

Solo quiere una solución, una productiva, donde todo salga como el anhela.

Quiere escuchar de Sousuke, la respuesta a sus suplicas, quiere que se entere de que el también esta loco de amor, que esta dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Pues no tiene otro lugar donde depositar su inmenso sentir

-Rin te he amado desde que te conocí

Lo mira fijamente y se sumerge en sus orbes, la pregunta era ¿hasta donde llegarían?

Ya nada importa…

...

-dámelo a mi, todo a mi Rin...

Yamasaki lo besa y posa su frente en la suya, inmerso en su mirar.

Pero la respuesta es simple y sencilla, la felicidad no es eterna así que...

...

...

-te amare para siempre

Iría tras ella, aun quedaban demasiados errores por cometer y demasiados "te amo" por escuchar.

Conseguiría el mejor de los caminos para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Se encargaría de darle cobijo con su mismo cuerpo, para prometer un mañana eterno, un amor eterno.

* * *

Sin límites.


End file.
